Thor Found Out
by fullmetalkahn
Summary: In which a normal morning is interrupted, the orange juice runs out, a fight is started and Thor finds something out which he didn't want to know. My first story and total crack, so be nice


"Damnit Loki, did you take the last of the orange juice?" Tony Stark's voice boomed loudly through the Avenger compound from the kitchen. It was a boring morning, at least for the Avengers. No crazy guy in a mask, no alien invasion, no crazy killer robots (Thank goodness. One Ultron was enough, thank you very much). Just a boring morning, hanging out in the Avengers lounge, eating breakfast, reading, and gossiping. Well, mostly Jennifer and Janet were gossiping. Suddenly, Tony's voice came in and now, it seems, the morning is about to get interesting.

"Yes, yes I did," the Norse God replied coolly. Loki was also in the kitchen, but for what reason, no one dared ask.

"That was the last of it. How am I supposed to make a mimosa without orange juice? I can't, that's how." Tony was really irritated. He had a long and boring night, going over paperwork and such, and all he wanted was a nice quiet morning topped off with a delicious breakfast. Nope. Not with Thor's brother around. Nothing is "quiet" with Loki. Nothing.

"Consider it a happy error, as you should not drink alcoholic drinks, as you tend to over indulge yourself as it is," said Loki in his famous snarky tone of voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

This caused everyone in the lounge to turn toward the kitchen.

"I said exactly what I said. If you took it one way..."

"Don't give me that double-talk shit! Did you just say that I have a drinking problem?"

"If the shoe fits."

"At Least I'm Not Girly!"

"Clint, it's your turn to break them up," sighed Janet. Clint looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Me? Why they hell should I put my neck in between them?"

CRASH! "Girly? Girly? I'll Show You Who's Girly!"

"Because I broke up the fight last morning and Steve is most likely still asleep, so you better do it before they destroy the place again," Janet said with a very authoritative tone of voice. Normally, Clint would have argued more, but then came a loud sound, like the breaking of marble, so Clint really didn't have time to give the run around. With a loud sigh and an annoyed look, Clint got up and quickly walked into the kitchen. When he got there, he wished he hadn't.

There were eggs everywhere. All over the ceiling and floor. Part of the marble countertop had a creak on it, most likely from the magic of an angry Trickster. The kitchen table was sideways and had a leg broken. But the strangest sight wasn't the messed up kitchen, it was the two people on the ground. Loki was on his back and laughing vigorously while Tony was sitting on him, tickling him.

"Haha that's hehe not haha fair hehe you hahahahahahah…" Loki tried to speak between laughter.

"You shouldn't talk about fair, egg thrower." Tony was enjoying tickling Loki far too much.

Poor Clint just stood there, slowly losing all previous respect and/or fear for the duo. He didn't know wither to laugh or run away traumatized.

That's when Thor walked in thru the other kitchen door. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw what was going on. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"Friend Anthony, thou must get off my brother this instance!"

Tony looked at the Thunder God, but didn't stop the tickling. "Relax blondie. He's fine."

Thor got more annoyed by this, "My brother is not but an innocent and should not be groped as such."

"Trust me, he is not that innocent."

Everyone in the kitchen froze. Loki stopped laughing and had a very nervous look on his face. Tony looked like a deer in headlights, realizing he said out loud what should have been left in his head. Thor's eyes widened and a crazed look started growing in them. Clint, for his part, simply said, "You fucking idiot."

Out of seemingly no where, Mjollner appeared in Thor's hand and lightning started flashing as the Norse God of Thunder lifted the hammer above his head and started charging at Tony. "I shall smite thee, Man of Iron!"

Loki, taking use in his magic, teleported away who knows where. "I thought that was my line."

With a very unmanly shriek, Tony got up as fast as his legs could move him and barely missed being hit with the hammer. The billionaire ran out of the kitchen with just as much vigor. Thor blindly followed him, swinging his hammer and roaring with raw anger.

Clint couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and walked the best he could back into the lounge. The others noticed him laughing. Bruce, always curious, asked "What happened?"

A large explosion came from somewhere in the compound. Everyone jumped up a little.

Clint took a deep breath and said, "Thor found out," before he went back to laughing.


End file.
